


Holding on but falling regardless

by artsy_oleander



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_oleander/pseuds/artsy_oleander
Summary: I don't remember how I came across the fanfic but I fell in love!If you're on mobile, I also posted it on my main account where it's smaller : https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1046085
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Holding on but falling regardless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're bound but so free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423405) by [Seasonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/pseuds/Seasonal). 



> I don't remember how I came across the fanfic but I fell in love!  
> If you're on mobile, I also posted it on my main account where it's smaller : https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1046085

_"_

_But she didn't move, not even when he reached up to hook his fingers over hers, his palms dwarfing the backs of her hands to anchor them there. To cling, selfishly. He should have apologized. He wanted to apologize. But Bernadetta's eyes were so soft and pained, the emotion from earlier present with every teary blink. Ah, he knew it now._

_Empathy._

_He did not apologize. He did not try to continue speaking._

_Dimitri simply breathed with her, again and again, until their quiet exhalations were the only sounds left in the greenhouse. Until the voices subsided, for now._

_He did not deserve this, any of it. Dimitri knew that._

_But Bernadetta did not look away, nor did she move her hands, and he gripped and clung and felt inexplicably like he was somehow falling regardless."_

**-Chapter 6, You're bound but so free by Seasonal**


End file.
